I'll Tell You a Story
I'll Tell You a Story is the fifteenth episode of the first season of and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. Summary SECRETS REVEALED — When the fallout of Hope's actions leaves her and Landon on the outs, she turns to Lizzie for help making things right. Meanwhile, Landon uncovers secrets about his past, while Josie looks into a secret that Alaric has been keeping. Rafael also appears.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/03/legacies-episode-115-ill-tell-you-story.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG (credit only) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke *Erica Ash as Veronica Greasley *Ben Levin as Jed *Karen David as Emma Tig *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams Guest Cast *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman Sienna *Rod Rowland as Burr Co-Starring *Douglas Tait as Malivore *Brahmikha Anchala as Ancient Vampire *Martin Aramayo as Ancient Werewolf *Natalie Karp as Ancient Witch *Shante DeLoach as Dragon Lady *Julian Horton as Cocky Vampire Trivia *Hope calls Freya to learn about the Merge for Josie and after she finds out what it is tells Alaric to tell Lizzie and Josie about the Merge or she will. Alaric does tell them. *The ancient vampire who helped create Malivore is the earliest known non-Original vampire shown wearing a daylight ring. *It's revealed that vampires, werewolves, and witches are protected species from the golem known as Malivore as their blood was used to create the creature. *Landon learns that Triad is trying remove all supernaturals including the three protected species from Malivore by working to change Malivore. Body Count *Dragon Lady (flashback) - Devoured; killed by Malivore Continuity *Jed was last seen in There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True in the wish reality. *The Gemini Coven was mentioned. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on . *MG was mentioned. He was last seen in Let's Just Finish the Dance. *Kaleb was mentioned. He was last seen in The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do. *Seylah was indirectly mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in Maybe I Should Start From The End. *The slugs, Petrotho, the Dragon woman, the Oneiroi, the mummy, the Arachne, the Dryad, Ablah and The Necromancer were indirectly mentioned. *Rafael and Emma were last seen in The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do. *Dorian was last seen in There's a Mummy on Main Street. *Freya was mentioned. She was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Caroline was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Tina and Robert Williams were indirectly mentioned by Dorian. *Hayley was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Originals on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals as a spirit. *Klaus was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Jo, Kai, Joshua, Joshua's twin, Luke and Liv were indirectly mentioned. *Penelope was mentioned. She was last seen in Let's Just Finish the Dance. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Alaric's office ***Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library ***Lizzie and Josie's dorm room ***Hope's dorm room *Fort Valley, Georgia **Triad Industries ***Malivore portal Behind the Scenes *The episode title is a line used by Ryan Clarke. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x15 Promo "I’ll Tell You a Story" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x15 Extended Promo "I’ll Tell You a Story" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies I'll Tell You A Story Scene The CW Legacies Inside I'll Tell You A Story The CW Legacies CAST - The Merge Problem The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x15 I'll Tell You a Story-Lizzie-Hope.jpg 1x15 I'll Tell You a Story-Lizzie.jpg 1x15 I'll Tell You a Story~Hope-Lizzie.jpg 1x15 I'll Tell You a Story~Lizzie-Hope.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC115-001-Landon.png LGC115-002-Veronica-Ryan.png LGC115-003-Veronica.png LGC115-004-Ryan.png LGC115-005-Landon.png LGC115-006-Artifacts.png LGC115-007-Landon.png LGC115-008-Ryan.png LGC115-009-Hope.png LGC115-010-Lizzie.png LGC115-011-Josie.png LGC115-012-Enchanted Object-Merge.png LGC115-013-Josie.png LGC115-014-Roman.png LGC115-015-Hope.png LGC115-016-Rafael.png LGC115-017-Rafael.png LGC115-018-Jed~Rafael.png LGC115-019-Jed-Werewolf-Rafael.png LGC115-020-Rafael.png LGC115-021-Jed.png LGC115-022-Emma.png LGC115-023-Hope.png LGC115-024-Alaric.png LGC115-025-Emma~Hope-Alaric.png LGC115-026-Emma.png LGC115-027-Alaric.png LGC115-028-Lizzie.png LGC115-029~Lizzie-Hope.png LGC115-030-Hope.png LGC115-031-Lizzie.png LGC115-032-Josie.png LGC115-033-Lizzie.png LGC115-034-Josie.png LGC115-035-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-036-Ryan.png LGC115-037-Landon.png LGC115-038-Ancient Witch.png LGC115-039-Ancient Witch-Dragon Lady.png LGC115-040-Ancient Werewolf-Ancient Witch-Ancient Vampire.png LGC115-041-Ancient Vampire-Ancient Witch-Ancient Vampire.png LGC115-042-Ancient Vampire-Ancient Witch-Golem Malivore-Ancient Werewolf.png LGC115-043~Golem Malivore-Ancient Witch.png LGC115-044-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-045-Dragon Lady.png LGC115-046-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-047-Golem Malivore-Dragon Lady.png LGC115-048-Landon.png LGC115-049-Ryan.png LGC115-050-Lizzie.png LGC115-051-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC115-052-Lizzie~Hope.png LGC115-053-Prism.png LGC115-054-Hope.png LGC115-055-Prism Landon.png LGC115-056-Hope-Prism.png LGC115-057-Golem-Drawing.png LGC115-058-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-059~Golem Malivore-Ancient Witch.png LGC115-060-Golem Malivore~Ancient Witch.png LGC115-061-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-062~Ryan-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-063-Ryan.png LGC115-064-Landon.png LGC115-065-Josie.png LGC115-066-Lizzie.png LGC115-067-Josie.png LGC115-068-Lizzie.png LGC115-069-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-070-Ryan~Landon.png LGC115-071~Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-072-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-073-Ryan.png LGC115-074-Lizzie~Josie-Lizzie-Photo.png LGC115-075-Hope.png LGC115-076-Lizzie.png LGC115-077-Josie.png LGC115-078-Hope.png LGC115-079-Cocky Vampire-Rafael.png LGC115-080-Rafael~Cocky Vampire.png LGC115-081-Rafael~Cocky Vampire.png LGC115-082~Rafael-Jed~Cocky Vampire.png LGC115-083-Roman.png LGC115-084-Alaric.png LGC115-085-Emma.png LGC115-086-Hope.png LGC115-087-Prism Landon.png LGC115-088~Ryan~Golem Malivore-Drawing.png LGC115-089-Ryan.png LGC115-090-Golem Malivore~Witches.png LGC115-091-Ryan.png LGC115-092~Golem Malivore-Witches~Ryan.png LGC115-093~Landon-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-094-Landon.png LGC115-095-Ryan.png LGC115-096-Artifacts.png LGC115-097-Alaric-Emma.png LGC115-098~Alaric-Emma.png LGC115-099-Esther's Grimoire.png LGC115-100-Lizzie.png LGC115-101-Josie.png LGC115-102-Lizzie.png LGC115-103-Josie.png LGC115-104~Lizzie-Esther's Grimoire.png LGC115-105-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC115-106~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC115-107-Josie.png LGC115-108-Lizzie.png LGC115-109-Rafael.png LGC115-110-Jed.png LGC115-111-Hope.png LGC115-112-Alaric.png LGC115-113-Ryan.png LGC115-114-Ryan.png LGC115-115-Triad Industries.png LGC115-116-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-117-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-118~Seylah Drawing.png LGC115-119-Ryan.png LGC115-120-Landon.png LGC115-121-Lizzie.png LGC115-122~Josie-Alaric.png LGC115-123-Josie.png LGC115-124-Prism.png LGC115-125-Prism-Hope.png LGC115-126-Prism Landon-Hope.png LGC115-127~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC115-128-Alaric.png LGC115-129-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC115-130-Prism Landon~Hope.png LGC115-131~Prism Landon-Hope.png LGC115-132-Roman-Hope.png LGC115-133-Hope.png LGC115-134-Roman.png LGC115-135-Landon-Ryan.png LGC115-136-Artifacts.png LGC115-137-Chalice.png LGC115-138-Veronica-Burr.png LGC115-139-Triad Industries-Ryan.png LGC115-140-Veronica.png LGC115-141-Burr.png LGC115-142-Alaric.png LGC115-143-Dorian~Alaric.png LGC115-144~Hope-Rafael.png LGC115-145-Hope.png LGC115-146-Reverse Kyanite Ring.png LGC115-147-Triad Industries.png LGC115-148-Triad Industries.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Crossover Episodes